


Nice way to wake in the working week

by ellie-nors (flamewarrior)



Series: The Apple Tree [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/ellie-nors
Summary: Sarah, Fred, and a lazy weekday afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny snippet excised from the main story for PoV reasons.

Sarah watched the rise and fall of Fred’s breasts as she breathed, and her own fingers as they traced the stretch marks there, then lower, over the ones on her belly. She leant forward and kissed where her fingers had travelled, down and back up again over the paler flesh, finally settling her lips around Fred’s left nipple and placing her hand flat, below Fred’s belly button.

“Mmmm. Well, this sure is a nice way to wake up.”

Sarah looked up at Fred, who was smiling down at her with her blue eyes -- her beautiful blue eyes, half-closed and filled with drowsy warmth -- and carried on kissing and licking, nipping and suckling at her brown nipple. Sarah’s fingers moved lower, combing through curls of hair, pushing down over Fred’s soft and tender folds, hot under her skin. She dipped her middle finger between the folds, where Fred was warm and wet, bringing some of the slickness back up to where she was soft and dry, rubbing it over and over on top of and under her clit.

“Mmmm.”

Sarah mouthed her way down Fred’s torso, licking into her belly button and making her laugh. It was such a lovely sound. She made her way lower, lifting Fred’s curls and tracing around the lips of her cunt and her clit with her tongue, setting to in earnest to get Fred off.

Afterwards, they lay in one another’s arms, Sarah playing with the hair at the top of Fred’s head as the sunlight trickled from right to left across the room.

“Sleep,” Fred whispered in her ear. “I’ll wake you for when you have to go.”


End file.
